My Magical Memories with Monster Girls
by UltraDunk
Summary: When Ethan Spade is selected to take part in the Cultural Exchange Program, he meets many extra-species. Regardless whether human or not, everyone needs a little love and companionship. Sometimes you can even get a little too much. Ethan is going to learn this lesson the hard way: with all the ups and down, laughter and sorrow. (OCxOC Harem) M for Mature. Contains elements of MGE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Brief Beginnings

It all started with another morning. Truly the worst time of day. I don't usually wake up early or use an alarm. I just tend to wake up whenever I do. I like that style of life. Its soothing, relaxing and feels natural. It really is nice to go at your own pace. Sadly, not everyone has the same opinion as I do when it comes to mornings. Others prefer to have their days start at a more "brisk" tempo, which doesn't help me in the sligh-

"Get up already!"

 _Slightest._

"I planned precisely what would we be doing today and this schedule needs to be followed on the dot! So arise if you will, prepare your bed, take a shower, brush your teeth and once you are done you can promptly assist me with breakfast." said the liminal who intruded into my room without any form of consent whatsoever which is not acceptable.

*yawn* " OK, OK. I'm awake. Sigh, I don't get why you try to disturb by blissful sleep with your totally not blissful complaining. You just got here yesterday in the late morning so one would think you would settle in, but no." I groggily replied as she pouted at me and began to walk away.

"Sigh, good morning though Ethan." she mumbled just loud enough for me to hear as she stepped out of my small room. Well the room isn't small, it's perfectly average and is big enough to satisfy. The size doesn't always matter and sometimes it's what is on the inside that counts anyway. Just because other rooms may be bigger doesn't mean they are also better. I am perfectly happy with the size of my room.

Average room sizes and innuendos aside, I begin to think about my life as of now. The recent changes which happened yesterday in the late morning for example. I would explain it but if I do a pointless flashback at the start I can get myself ready for present shenanigans while the audience is still worried about the origins of this story.

*Flashback*

It all started with another morning. Truly the worst time of- wait a second I swear we did this already. Just a moment...

*Brief introduction skip*

I was greeted with an unexpected knocking on my door after hearing a car pull up outside my small and humble home. After I got dressed in a hoodie, sweatpants and some cosy slippers, I rushed to the door. When I went to get it I saw a woman dressed in black standing just a couple meters away from my door with her hands behind her back. She had pale white skin and short raven-black hair which only went to her chin. Her eyes were concealed by black sunglasses. As in the pitch-black sunglasses. As in so black you could wear them and have a conversation with a woman and they would never know that you stared at their chest for a solid 5 minutes. Besides that she was simply dressed in a black suit with a slender tie loosely around her neck. Behind her I noticed a large black van that said "C.E.P" on the side in big white letters. Looked like it was used to abduct people.

"Good Morning, Mr Spade. How are you on this fine day?" said the tiny 5-foot 5 woman in front of me. "The day has barely started but if i have to reply I would probably say very tired and confused.

I don't recall anything I recently signed up for and I don't think I did something worthy of getting Secret Services involved but is their any way I could help you ma'am?." I replied. My tendency of being a smart ass when I'm tired is one of my biggest flaws but greatest strengths.

"The name is Miss Adams and yes, actually! You see I am from the Cultural Exchange Program and I am here to inform you that you are going to be a host for an extra-species." She paused briefly with large white smile to see my reaction to these news and she seemed rather disappointed by my impassive face. Before I could even mutter a syllable, she continued. " Now before you say anything I would like you to know that you did not sign up for anything, but you were chosen at random as a fit candidate to take part in the program due to you being of age, both financially and mentally stable, having no previous criminal records nor associating with anyone having a criminal record, no infectious diseases and also maintaining a healthy diet." She still had that large shit-eating smile.

I blankly stared at this point I was pretty sure this was invasion of my pure innocent but maybe not-so-innocent privacy.

" **How.** **Do. You. Know. All. Of. That?** **"**

"That's for us to know and for you to not find out. Sorry!" she stated whilst smugly leaning forward towards me with what I can only assume are closed eyes behind those lenses.

"However..." she briefly removed her glasses to reveal her dark chocolate brown eyes for dramatic effect making the atmosphere change. I would describe the atmosphere but I am too tired for description this early in the morning. "Let's not get off topic and proceed to why I'm here right now." "Yeah, you're here right now because you like ruining the mornings of people you stalk. Am I right?". She visibly sighed at me but tried to maintain some enthusiasm. " As I said before lets not stray as to why I am here. As you may have suspected I have come here to bring you an extra-species for you to care of!"

...She never denied that they stalked me...

"That still doesn't answer my quest-" "Shhhh... " She placed her thin index finger on my lips to emphasize that she wanted me to stop talking. "Stop being such a stick in the mud and let what I said sink in."

Once again I found myself staring blankly at her. In all honesty, I always considered joining the program when it was revealed that liminals were revealed 3 years ago and they introduced the Cultural Species Exchange Bill however I refused to do it because I didn't want my friends to think I was some pervert who invited girls to live with him at the drop of a hat. I also chose against it because the sheer amount of money it would need to pay for extra mouths to feed would be too much money. Even if I am financially stable right now, I don't think that me taking part in this program would be a good idea. Also what happens if I manage to get hurt by them? " Sorry, but despite you praising me, I don't think I am ready to pay to renovate my house or feed another mouth much less a monster mouth. I will have to decline."

I felt bad that they brought an extra-species and I turned them down like this. I begin to wonder what my like would have been if I had accepted the responsibility...it would make life less lonely. It would be a great way to make friends. Learn new things. Experience new adventures...going to miss out on all of that huh? Will I ever find out what it's like to be with another species? I don't even know who I could have been hosting.

This premature existential crisis lasted for about 5 seconds until my thoughts were brought back to reality.

"I understand, but before I go let me tell you a few things." I wait in suspense as she makes another dramatic pause before resuming. "Firstly, any mandatory obligations are accounted for which does include health care, food, renovations, clothing if the host or homestay is unable to provide any. It will be reimbursed. Every cent. Secondly, we will renovate your house if the need really does arise. The only obligation you will have is to care for your homestay. Lastly, I am not really giving you much of a choice in this matter."

I received mix feelings upon hearing those two statements. First I felt ease. The thought that if I did take part in this Culture Exchange-thing, I wouldn't have to pay this out of pocket. On the other hand, my consent meant nothing in this situation which made me feel unsafe because it was the equivalent of being the governments female dog undergoing an oestrus cycle or widely known as a bitc-.

"Anyway I think we delayed this long enough as I have a very tight schedule and I haven't even introduced you to your homestay. Anyway, without further ado...this is your new homestay!"

As if on queue, both literally and metaphorically, a kobold walked out of the dodgy, black van. She was rocking brown-caramel skin, black hair with bangs that concealed her entire forehead and smooth black hair that went to her hips. She was wearing a dark blood red crop top which only covered her chest and long baggy trousers which were a dark violet. The top of her head was adorned with a small, presumably gold alloy which seemed to represent a pharaoh. She was relatively tall standing full height at about 5"8" and was gifted with a very respectable C-cup.

I could really use Miss Adams sunglasses right now.

Although on second glance, I notice things which are rather peculiar aside from Miss Adams jazz hands. Instead of having hands or feet she has large black paws along with a long, bushy tail which shared the same jet black as the rest of her fur and hair. She also had blazing scarlet eyes, which were staring directly into my soul.

Despite them being such a hot red, she was giving me the coldest stare possible. I realized that this awkward situation would apply so much pressure my skull would crack. Thankfully Miss Adams intervened soon enough.

"So Mr Spade this is your homestay Anuri Talibah and is 19 years of age. She is from Egypt and is an Anubis liminal."

Anuri nodded silently in confirmation before speaking. " It is a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can use this situation to its fullest so we can both learn from the opposites culture brilliantly. " she said blankly but with a hint of...something. " Um, it's a pleasure to meet you as well...Anuri was it? So I hope we exchange cultures...pretty well. My, uh, name is Ethan but my friends like to call me...Ethan." Too bad I don't have any nicknames. Geez gotta ask my friends to come up with one.

 _Holy Crap, I am blowing this so hard. Phrasing._

Miss Adams, picking up how awkward I am intervened once again but only after an obnoxious sigh. "Anuri, this man will be you host for the duration of the culture exchange. His name is Ethan Spade and is 19 years old just like you. He is going to be responsible for you and if you ever need anything you can always turn to him." she finished "Got it?"

"Understood.". As Anuri gave that response, Miss Adams then put her now signature glasses back on and gave us a subtle wave as she walked back towards the van. " Well I hope you two get well acquainted with each other because I need to go! Have fun you two! **"**

The way she said "Have fun" sounded almost like she was suggesting something suggestive secretly. Before I could say that ten times really fast or ask her about the Interspecies Exchange Bill and its rules which I clearly did not know, she disappeared into her menacing van and drove off.

As I observed the van disappearing in the distance I briefly looked my new homestay in the eyes as she was looking at the van driving away and saw that that she wasn't being cold or cruel but instead just unsure because you could see her eyes almost trembling. I felt that as the host I should be responsible for making my homestay feel welcome, regardless if I have no legal papers or evidence for that matter. All we had were half-assed introductions which made us very awkward right now.

Very awkward.

I guess the best course of action would be to simply invite her inside and get her accustomed with my abomination of a house. "So... do you want to come inside? I can show you around my house but just keep in mind that it won't be anything too impressive."

"Don't worry about whether or not your house is impressive or not. I didn't set any high expectations for you." she replied with a bit of bitter and worry?

Geez. I'm not sure whether to be glad, disappointed or offended, although I think I will go with glad because I don't have high expectations for myself either. I proceed to step aside and hold the door open for her an accompanied it with a " Come in m'lady.". Despite my manners and sorry attempt at being welcoming and humorous, her face just showed how uncomfortable I was making her. Then again she only knew me for a for a few minutes at best so I might as well be a predator telling her to jump into my black van no questions asked. Like that government agent coordinator person.

"Um, thank you...Ethan Spade was it? I appreciate your hospitality towards me." she replied with a faint blush. "I am certain that you are greatly inconvenienced by having me stay here." Well she wasn't entirely wrong with this tiny house considering there is only one bedroom and I don't have a guest room but I can't hurt her feelings. Anuri proceeded to then come inside and looked at the small and cozy living room. "No way! Of course not. I don't mind having roommate for a while. It's just I have no idea how this culture exchange works and I wasn't even given papers regarding this whole cultural exchange so its a tad overwhelming. That's all." I replied. She seemed unconvinced and sat meekly on the small sofa chair beside her.

I don't want her to feel unsafe here. Even though she might be an Anubis or dog person or whatever she is, she is also just a girl who left her comfort zone and I need to let her know that I am here to help. Or at least trying to help as best as I can, which to be perfectly honest still isn't that much now that I think about it, but it is something.

" You know-" At that moment her large, pointy, black ears perked up from the top of her head? _Wait what._ "wait...what? Are those black things your ears? They kinda look like jackal ears. Wait, does that mean you don't have human ears on the side of your head? Does that mean you hear as well as a dog too?" I hastily said in a surprised manner. I was genuinely curious now.

"Well...um...no. I don't possess... **human** ears. They are indeed **jackal** ears and behave the same way with few differences." she muttered that last bit somewhat bitterly again and looked down to the floor. I noticed I went off topic once again. "Anyway what I meant to say, before I got sidetracked was that, well, if you ever need anything talk to me. And I don't just mean about what clothes you need or the food you want to eat. I also mean if you ever need someone to talk too or share laugh with. I'm here for you."

I know that my line was pretty cheesy and cliche and was probably taken right out of an anime or movie but it did the trick by giving me one of the sweetest smiles I have seen. So sweet it could make me diabetic. Anuri now was looking me directly with the traces of tears in her eyes and her bushy tail wagging side to side. _So Pure._

"Thank you." she whispered.

With her puppy eyes, wagging tail, and cute but not high pitched voice, I was at my limits trying to resist saying "Who's a good girl?" Luckily she continued our heart to heart before I could ruin it "I was afraid that when I came here I would meet a host family who wouldn't be fond of my appearance or one of those detestable mongrels who would be _too fond_ of my appearance but... I think I could endeavor lending you my trust Ethan. You seem trustworthy." she finished before gently hugging me and resting her head on my collarbone. Her paws pulled me in closer to her and tail was wagging adorably from side to side slowly and consistently. As much as I loved the demonstration of affection I was unsure if should hug Anuri back because I have never even hugged a woman outside of my family before but if I didn't hug her back it would make me the biggest asshole for just standing there. Against my fear and nervousness, which probably was non-existent at this point, I decided that I would hug her to not leave her hanging.

I fumbled when I tried to hug her back, between deciding to hug her hips or upper body, so my inept skills of showing affection went from to trying to give her a gentle and tranquil embrace to giving her a very awkward back rub because I didn't know where to place my filthy hands on her smooth and soft back. To my surprise however, her tail started wagging faster and she didn't object meaning she enjoyed it at least a little bit? I guess I didn't screw up entirely.

Hell, I knew her for a couple of minutes but she has already decided to have faith in me. It feels great. Another thing I was feeling was the flashback finally coming to an end.

 _About time..._

*Flashback*

I was fully dressed in my black hoodie which cloaked around me loosely, some comfortable grey pants and my generic white socks. Ready and fit for the day. As I exit my now tidy room. I smell the fragrance of toast with jam which Anuri probably made.

... _to make some magical memories._

* * *

 _Author's Notes_

 _So this is the start of my Monster Musume. Bear in mind, this is my first time writing on this platform and in general. I hope you guys enjoy it. Reviews are definitely appreciated because I do wanna improve my writing. At the moment I would prefer if the reviews were not about any plot suggestions or characters you would like to add because I already have a small layout of how I plan the next couple of chapters. Anything about grammar/vocabulary is ALWAYS welcome because I don't want my stories sounding repetitive. Also enjoy it if people point out if I have too much cringe worthy crap like Mary Sues or overly edgy and tragic characters (which I hope I don't make) or if I I get my MGE and Monster Musume info wrong._

 _Anyway, can't promise regular updates as of now but I think I can aim for at least one chapter of about this length from 1 week to a fortnight. Does mean I can be a couple of days late or early though._

 _Thanks for reading this :D_

 _-UltraDunk_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Awkward Comfort

The smell of various jams and probably semi-burnt slices of toast invaded my nostrils, without my consent, as soon as I took a step into my kitchen. Guessing Anuri attempted to make some toast for us. I see her diligently working on spreading the jam on the toast, being extra precise to distribute the jam equally so we don't have a flavourless burnt crisp for breakfast nor a sticky mess all over our mouths and hands...phrasing. It was probably taking a fuck load of effort with those paws of hers in the way.

Another thing I noticed is that she was wearing the same clothes she was wearing yesterday. I guess she is still packing out all of her bags and suitcases- Wait, did she even bring anything? She didn't, did she? Damn gonna have to talk about that at some point but for now I will just make my half of breakfast.

The kitchen is actually rather small and only big enough to fit a few people at a time with its "U" shape. It has a sleek wood counter top and cabinets or in a variety of sizes, each with various pots, pans, cutlery, plates or bowls. The counter was actually pretty standard but a bit crowded with a toaster, a waffle iron, a microwave, a basket containing some wonderful spices and herbs arranged in no particular pattern. Also at the base of of the centre-most counter there was an oven with baking trays and lastly above the oven there was a very modern looking gas stove. Speaking of gas stove, I sidle past Anuri, to the stove and acquire my trusty frying pan. It was a very trusty frying pan because it both cooked my meals and defended me against unwanted advances. It hadn't done the latter yet, until like 2 chapters time, but it sure as hell did the former.

"Hey Anuri, I thought I could maybe make something in addition for breakfast. You got any dietary preferences I should know about? Lactose intolerance, diabetes, nut allergies, vegetarianism or anything like that?" I asked. It would be good to know now and remember before I poison her with something.

" I didn't expect you to be so considerate to ask first Ethan, but I don't have any specific needs regarding my diet. I am omnivorous, however I would prefer if we included lots of meats and proteins nonetheless, as it is ideal for my diet." she informed. _What does she mean she didn't expect me to be considerate?_ _Geez, give me a break already._

" Good to know." Forgetting the indirect insult she uttered, I got ready to make us a meal fit for the gods or in this case, to the Anubis. Technically, that would make her god wouldn't it? Maybe a Demi-god? Pseudo god? Regardless whether I was serving a god or not, I prepared a scrumptious feast of crispy, fried bacon. This bacon was so mouth watering that Anuri's mouth was, indeed, watering. " You like what you see~?" I coyly whispered, before laughing like a mule that was a smoker for 20 years.

This brought Anuri out of her bacon-induced trance as she took the several portions of toast into the small dining room on a large plate with a side of concealed blush and a drizzle of embarrassment as I followed her with clean cutlery, bacon and some plates into the dining room. Well, its not really a dining room because its kinda just space I didn't use up in my living room. The "dining room" was an extravagant, dark brown wooden table that was 2m long or about 6"5" feet. It was surrounded by 4 chairs which left a lot of room which went unused on this table.

Made my dinners pretty lonely. However, now that I have Anuri it already looks a lot less gloomy and a lot more pleasant.

We both sat down with our simple but grand breakfast of at least half a dozen slices of before mentioned, semi-burnt toast with jam, crispy but slightly too greasy bacon and freshly gotten-from-the-fridge orange juice.

We both wolfed down the breakfast in a matter of minutes. The difference though was that Anuri was somehow eating this all with giant furry paws at unbelievable speeds whilst still having manners and composure. Meanwhile, I the host, was eating 3 times slower than her and still managed to get crumbs on the table, grease on my hands and shame on my face.

"Thank you for the meal Ethan. Your cooking of the pork was excellent. Although may I ask you of a favour Ethan?" she asked "I wish to enquire if you could show me around the nearby town and plaza for the outing we had planned? I am very curious of what human society has to offer and present to foreign people such as myself and I think it would be best to learn in public spaces."

"Sounds good but I might have to ask Miss...Adams was her name? First if their are any procedures I need to go through before we go out in public." "Sure." she nodded with a faint smile to herself before cleaning the mess I made. "Just gonna talk to Miss Adams real quick about any sort of things I need to keep in mind about host and homestay stuff. I got no information about the Species Cultural Exchange except for small bits and pieces of info but no specifics. You can still get ready though." I assured with a smile and closed eyes.

I got up and went through the spacious, gracious and capacious living room. After I patted myself on the back for that rhyme, I passed through the living room, which was essentially just a large open area in between the entrance to the kitchen and the hallway which led to the bedrooms. The living room had a black leather sofa chair and an amazing cushion couch which was "L" shaped and haphazardly adorned with matching pillows. In front of the sofa was a short but lengthy wooden table which I usually use when I invite guests over and beyond that there was a flat-screen TV next to the wall, which I bought when I moved away from my parents.

Normally in such circumstances one would never be able to afford a TV with just a part time job but luckily for me, my parents insisted that I would still receive a small monthly sum of money because they are well off and they pity me deeply like the far end of the pool. So **pretty deep.**

Fortunately for me, I got to my room before I could start pitying myself again and went towards my very generic phone. As I swiped through the contacts I realized something very off...

I had a contact named "Adams". As anger and dread came over me, along with two gallons of sweat, I called the number just in case to see if this was true. " Ah, hello Mr. Spade. What can I do for you?" the Miss Adams said innocently but obviously-not-innocently.

 **You can tell me how you got this number and how are you in my contacts?** was what I wanted to say but I knew the answer already: "For us to know and you to not find out.", so I decided to humour her, well, humour and just be kind in the meantime. " Wanted to ask if you could give more information on the Cultural Species Exchange Bill? I planned on going out with Anuri to town so we could have some fun. Phrasing." That was too close.

"Wow and I expected you to pout because I got in your contacts. That aside Ethan, I already sent someone with more instructions about hosting, Miss Talibah's belongings and some fantastic news! They should be there later in the evening so just don't take her out on a late night date~." she said, presumably winking suggestively." No, in all seriousness Mr. Spade I need you to be at your residence at evening hours in between 6pm and 7pm due to some paperwork which needs signatures and valuable belongings to Miss Talibah and ,don't forget, don't do anything to hurt Miss Tabilah on your date either. The government will really shove the law up both of our asses if you don't do both of those things."

"OK, I thanks for the 1st bit..." Much needed information is appreciated. "but is there any reason to believe I would hurt Anuri in any way?" Not needed accusation is not appreciated. "I mean, I don't want to toot my own horn here, but I am the most non-violent person I know."

"There are more ways to hurt people than you might think Mr Spade." she said sinisterly

"Breaking into their phones without consent isn't a way to hurt someone?" I retorted. My know-it-all self was showing. "Well that to but also sexually." she replied ignoring the situation I was bringing up. At this I paused for a moment in sheer disbelief with my jaw stretching far beyond the average length and me getting very offended but also embarrassed. "Geez, I'm not going to take advantage of her! How little do you think of me exactly!?" She became annoyed a this "No! I mean sexual intercourse in general, you dolt! It's general knowledge that the only relationships allowed between humans and non-human are either platonic or romantic but never intimate. So just don't take her to a nightclub or a love hotel, OK? Also, to be safe try and limit your alcohol consumption if you drink. Don't want to make any bad Friday night mistakes, alright?" "Sure." Just like that, she went from being a total jerk, to a very informed and analytical coordinator which was frankly hard to believe. I thanked her for the info and hung up.

With the reassurance that I would be properly informed of how to host liminals, I freshened myself up for the tour I was gonna give Anuri and I got into some more presentable but still casual clothing. I now wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a simple grey shirt. I am not claiming to have any sort of fashion sense, but I was looking fabulously fabulous. Well that or at least 40% less ugly and it didn't look like I was a full time hobo any more.

I strolled out of my bedroom with a spring in my step before encountering a wild *sudden POV change* in the hallway.

Unfortunately for me, during the transition I could already feel myself becoming less and less relevant and my thoughts no longer being recorded. "Ah, damn it..."

 **POV: Anuri Talibah**

"Ah, damn it..." Ethan mumbled in the hallway. He seemed disappointed and mildly annoyed so I figured I would assist him with any problems he may have.

"Ethan? Is there something troubling you at the moment, which I can assist you with?" I replied calmly.

Despite my calm and controlled demeanour, I was actually infatuated with him since when we first hugged. This inconvenience made it increasingly difficult to interact with Mr. Spade and still maintain my composure. "It's nothing important, really. What is important though, is what Miss Adams told me on the phone just before. She basically said that we were not allowed to do anything intimate on our trip apparently and also not drink like Irishmen. Besides that, she just said that later someone is going to be dropping off your stuff." he explained.

I cringed at the mention of not allowing any intimate activities. Ethan really did strike my fancy and by the faint scent of his adrenaline and other hormones, I could confirm he had some interest in me too. Luckily not too much which was _perfect._ Unfortunately, trying to achieve a romantic relationship will be very difficult if any passionate activities are illegal. Although, If something beneficial that is to arise from this information it's that I will have my clothing and staff in due time and I can proceed from that point on.

"That is wonderful to hear Ethan. If your business with Miss Adam's is finished, may we be on our way?" I suggested. He nodded paired with the sweetest smile. My insides stirred at the sight~.

We made our way outside and embraced the warm sunlight and a gentle breeze before continuing to walk through the neighbourhood. Strangely, all the houses seemed to be identical and possessed brick exteriors. It was very unlike the temples and desert ruins I was accustomed to.

" So, um, how are you doing? You comfortable with everything and I'm not disturbing you or anything?" Ethan's face contorted when he uttered the question. I could sense the worry and awkwardness in his voice or, more accurately, the adrenaline in his body. Observing that he desperately needed comfort, I clutched his hand firmly and gingerly rested my head on his shoulder. " I'm doing just fine Ethan and I am perfectly satisfied with you being my host. Also..." I paused briefly to lean a bit closer towards his delicate ear...

" _ **I appreciate every second with you.**_ "

From his point of view, I seductively whispered that I was interested in him. From my point of view, I struggled to utter that sentence without choking on my own shame. I am still unsure if I said that due to audacity, stupidity or lust but it would be safe to assume all three. With no more willpower, I nestled myself away from his weird human ears and into his neck with closed eyes and soothed tail. I also adjusted my body to walking closer to him and wrapped my other paw around his arm to the point of me hugging it.

"What?" he said blankly. "Didn't hear what you said."

 **Meanwhile, in Anuri's mind:**

"WHAT?! He didn't here it? How?!" exclaimed a small chibi Anuri amongst a group of other equally chibi Anuri. "How the hell did he not here us?"

"Does he suffer from a hearing impairment?" "No he is probably just brain-dead." "Did he ignore us?!" " Maybe he just hates us and pretends he didn't hear anything to avoid reacting to it..." "Should we repeat ourselves or did we miss the moment?" "Just pin him down make him ours!"

The chaotic unison of all the mini Anuri's was interrupted by another one of their kind which had the label "common sense" on her.

"Obviously, his crappy human ears just didn't hear us. We may have heard ourselves but we also have much stronger and more sensitive ears! The best course of action is just to repeat ourselves, albeit keeping it suggestive and not making ourselves sound like we are going through heat."

Unfortunately, the other Anuris did not heed the message of "common sense". This led to a massive influx in imports of unnecessary thoughts generated by insecurity, which caused a devastating economic/mental crisis in the brain. The brain couldn't compensate. They were in massive debt. The only option that was left, was to shut down the business before the debts would pile up. Sadly enough, the brain was still in massive debt despite all the efforts, after going blank and bust. The end payment reached almost 2 hours of contemplating life choices in bed or the shower along with permanent spontaneous cringe which occurred randomly until death.

 **Back in reality:**

"..."

"Anuri? Anuuuuuuuri. This is getting real awkward because I don't know what you whispered at the end and if it was a question or not."

I slowly recovered from my mental breakdown, with the help of a new private firm managing my thoughts securely and effectively. " I said I enjoy having your presence. You made me feel safe when I first arrived and overnight your scent became one of intrigue to one of trust. Additionally, you showed me the meal you call "bacon" which tasted sublime. When I first said that my expectations of you weren't high, it was merely because I heard of a variety of stories and rumours regarding foul play against liminals by humans. However, when I met a human who did not have bad intentions with me. A human that was so kind to me. Was so assuring. I may not express it well, but let me do it now."

(Chibi Anuri's: We're on a roll! Go for first base! 8D)

I stopped him from walking and with closed eyes I kissed him. His mouth had an essence of what we had for breakfast. Throughout our embrace of each other, he was entirely submissive or just passive; not even moving once to show me the love I was showing him. I opened my eyes when he abruptly interrupted our heart to heart- or tongue to tongue in this case, only to be greeted with him curiously eyeing me with an eyebrow raised and blushing profusely. I decided to take it a step further by forcing his chest to my breasts. I embraced the sensation of my heart skipping a few beats only to beat faster as the moment drew longer until our heartbeats synchronized.

 **POV: Ethan Spade**

Normally, I would describe the sensation of becoming relevant again and feeling like your thoughts genuinely matter but I was more fixated on my furry companion expressing there liking of me very vividly on my tongue. Thankfully, I stopped her kissing me any further as she did not have my consent. However, I required an additional few seconds and a lot of determination to take a step back from her breasts.

"Isn't it a bit premature to be proclaiming your love for me after, like, a day and a half? Hell, probably a bit less than that." I reasoned. While I did say this because it was for the most part true, I mainly said it because I didn't really know how to react to someone genuinely trying to show romantic interest to me and was never really put in this situation before due to me not being very popular and only having one person I can call a friend to the end. She had a counter though which threw me off momentarily.

"To be fair, I have been smelling your hormones for the past day and it's effects are almost intoxicating. You are the equivalent of a centaur's teaser in this instance, with the sole difference being that you are oblivious or just ignoring me."

So I'm being a tease huh? This calls for desperate measures and a reference.

" Objection! Even if I am being a tease, does that justify not asking for permission? I believe that if the victim never agreed to the activity and weren't conscious of the teasing, they aren't a tease!" I pointed out with lethal precision and excellence. "Take that!" As I stomped Anuri with my wonderful defence attorney skills which wasn't filled with baseless conjectures and was totally necessary to say, instead of explaining it like a normally functioning adult.

"Firstly..." she said she squeezed her thumb and index finger on the bridge of her nose in disappointment "why do you need to exclaim "Objection!" and "Take that!" in public? Secondly, even if it you don't say it, your musk tells me that you are at the very least infatuated or attracted to me." she sighed before drooping her ears down and her tail coming to a slow halt. "Look. I will explain this the simplest way I can. I want you to return the love and affection I show you. Not by doing things like gifts and food or the sort. I mean through hugs, kisses or at least petting?"

I got a nosebleed at "petting". It was getting hard to talk about all this and not look bloated tomato. As Anuri was witnessing my concerning amount of blood loss, she gasped which was followed by burning anger and rage. "NOT THAT TYPE OF PETTING! At least not yet, Ethan. My standards aren't that low." The raging fire burned down a bit and was now just a smouldering flame. "I meant like petting my head or giving me a belly rub."

"Those still sound kind of sexual actually, but I'll **throw you a bone.** " She stepped back away from me in disgust at my attempt at humour with a pained expression. "Bad puns aside, I'm not saying that I don't like you-" she shuddered, anticipating the friend zone almost as if I kicked her. _Damn! I need to word everything carefully or she'll hate me!_ "It's just that this is a lot to coming at me at once. I can still show you love and affection but keep in mind that we aren't lovers. Yet. I know this is cliche and kinda cruel but do you mind if we be friends for a bit until we know each other better and then we can try this again?" I was begging that she would understand and not be a kicked puppy- er, a kicked Anubis? I was begging that she would understand and not be a kicked Anubis about this. "I understand, Ethan." she sighed, without any other signs of sadness or unhappiness but even I could tell that she was upset.

In order to comfort her the best way I could, I decided that I would give her a pick-me-up in the form of a pet behind the ears. She was surprised when I stroked her hair, without any form of consent, and stared at me teary eyed coupled with a small smile showing that I wasn't molesting her publicly. I ran my hand down her hair a couple of times before setting off. "So, let's get going then. I want you see all the stuff we have in human society." At ease, she followed me to town.

Anuri and I eagerly arrived at the town plaza a couple minutes after our bout. I couldn't wait to show her this place and I bet she couldn't wait to see it. Although in order to get home in time, to do a little bit everything and still explain human society we had to montage everything.

*A series of photos start to appear of Ethan and Anuri eating different foods from different cuisines, the duo observing pigeons scurrying for crumbs, Ethan stupidly going to a karaoke bar to Anuri's dismay, Anuri smilingly stepping into a lingerie store to Ethan's dismay and Ethan pointing standing between a bitter Anuri and a German Shepard (the dog, not an actual German Shepard) whilst comically mocking dog ears and a wide grin.*

"That was a good montage." I pointed out. "What montage are you referring to precisely?" the Anubis replied. "Don't worry about it." I told her.

As we walked toward my house I noticed a peculiar figure about 15 yards or 14 meters away. I recognized the individual as soon as he recognized me. This guy was both good and bad news.

"Yo, Ethan! What's up, man? Who's that girl with ya?" shouted the man sporting his big white smile. His name was Jackson King and was a certified jackass by my standards and probably could be certified legally. He was also my best friend since primary school. We met when we went to the same school but became friends when were assigned partners for a school-trip and turns out we became good friends. As nice as a guy Jackson is, he has a two major flaws. First, he **is** a flaw. Second, he won't change them. Sadly, something included in those flaws is that he is rude and suggestive in a joking manner which lead to pretty much the entire female population hating him. Even his mother in some instances. Problem is, not everyone understands that he is just joking and assume he is a creep. I am one of the few people that he is able to call a friend when it really comes down to it. As much as we sometimes claim to hate each other, we're best buds till the end.

Introductions now out of the way, the 6"3" beast of a man came up to my tiny 5"11" (when compared to 6"3") and gave me the typical informal handshake. "This is my homestay, Anuri. Anuri, this is the biggest jackass known to man but you can call him Jackson." Jackson extended his hand kindly and formally to Anuri who was at first hesitant to take it but shook it reluctantly. " Nice to meet you...Jackson..." she uttered. Jackson agreed: "Nice to meet myself too." he replied. I snickered at this suddenly without warning. "Nah man, just kidding. Nice to meet ya too, man. Ethan though. Why you doin' this homestay thing? You tryin' to harass foreign girls or is this more like some creepy bestiality fetish you got goin' on man?" Somehow, I snickered at this too. The best thing about real friends is that you can insult them anyway you like and you both know you will still be friends.

Anuri seemed offended by the word "bestiality" and retorted almost immediately. "I'm not an animal, **Jackson** , so it doesn't qualify as bestiality." I could feel Anuri getting pissed at Jackson so I subtly mouthed "Message me later." so he would end the conversation or soon to be bloodbath. " So if you don't want any regrets, I would sincerely recommend to be more respectful.

"Yeah, I get what ya mean man. Sorry bout that Miss Anuri. Anyway, cya Anuri and dumbass!" he concluded as he walked past us with a small wave. He whispered " Be careful, man." on his way past us. Anuri was dumbfounded that her confrontation with jackass Jackson went by so easily. It looked like she was preparing to fight him or just murder him. "Huh. You associate with that peasant Ethan?" I nodded that I was unfortunately best friends with that guy. " You honestly don't need to be with people of such low calibre."

As I checked the time, I noticed that we spent way too much time in town and walking, because it was already 20:30. Wait a minute, 20:31?! The realization that I had failed to plan time effectively and even waited a full minute led to my inner fear of what Miss Adams and the government would do to me. I opened to door only to see that it was strangely unlocked and now that I noticed I could hear the faint sound of electricity. Me and my Egyptian protector of tombs, stood breathless at the sight. Somehow my house was almost doubled in surface area. The living room to the front was packed with my old furniture but with additional sofas and cushions that seemed sturdier. Instead of the simple wooden table, it was now a reinforced glass oval table. The TV was now mounted onto the wall instead of standing by it and had an additional shelf which held various electronic equipment.

I looked to the left to see the dining table and it was now, dare I say it, a dining room. It is definitely the same table but somehow a bit taller and has a larger surface. There were shelves on each end of the table which held some of my books and albums on one side and plates, cups and other eating but not cooking appliances on the other side. There was also an overhead lamb which was dangerously suspended by what seemed to be a few strings.

A brief glance in the kitchen reveled that it was the same just more space to walk in and larger everythings. Another thing I noticed was I had a lot more outlets but they had that protector thing you put on when you have toddlers.

I fell down on my knees in disbelief. "Am I on weed? What happened to my house? It's awesome now." Anuri tried lifting me up from my unusual state of mind and from the floor but only got so far as making my upper body upright and my brain functional enough to talk. " Well ,it still smells the same and I do see a few resemblances, so this must be our home. I just don't know why its renovated. Ethan could you recall Miss Adams saying anything remarkable which could possibly lead to this?" Now that I think about it maybe she wanted me here at 6 to 7 was so I could manage and agree to something. Maybe it was them renovating my house. " She may have actually hinted that this could happen but seriously it's SO BIG!"

As if on queue or stalking cameras watching our every movements deciding that this would be the most dramatic time to make an entry, Miss Adams waltzed in with a big smile. Not even a sweet smile but a shit-eating one, like, if you both took a test and you failed but she had two more points than you which actually made her pass the test.

"That's what she said.". Can't believe she said that but then again I can't believe my house getting this big. "How do you like it so far? Guessing by your expressions though, you're ecstatic. Just wait until you see upstairs and the new basement though."

"THERE IS AN UPSTAIRS NOW AND A BASEMENT?! AWW IT'S SO BIG." It's strange how I didn't see it from the outside actually. Before figuratively creaming my pants any more than I already have, I let the Agent continue. "I will let you tour yourselves in your own time but I need to get priorities out of the way first." She became less upbeat and more serious.

"Firstly, is the man "Jackson King" permitted to give future permission for any legal changes of this house or property? I allowed him to talk to the construction crew and construction crew leader and consent to changes. I made an exception this time and didn't try to confirm anything as he had the keys to this house and was residing in it at the time but I do need to know for future reference."

Miss Adams took off her signature glasses and gave me a stern look to calm me down so I could answer the question. Me and Anuri replied at the same time "He is permitted." and "He is not permitted." respectively. Anuri glared at me. "He shouldn't." "He will." Against her liking, I allowed Jackson to do things like this for me in case I can't.

"Secondly, Anuri your bags and suitcases are inside your room. Also the staff of yours...,as difficult as the ordeal was to get that through the country, is safely locked in your room. You are permitted to use it at any time as you normally would as long as you carry a permit for it and you do not violate the Interspecies Exchange Bill, or Basic/Equal Human Rights. The permit is on your desk and we request you keep it safe and notify me when it becomes damaged to point of becoming illegible. We can easily make copies for you."

Anuri nodded silently with a relieved face. I don't know what this staff is that or why it requires a permit but it sounds impressive to say the least.

"Lastly, Ethan Spade. The big news I would like the deliver to you depends entirely on Anuri's response.". I waited in anticipation with the furry companion beside me. "Anuri, you do enjoy it here don't you? We have reason to assume this but I'm just making sure." Anuri glanced at Adams, then to me, then back at Adams and replied with: " I enjoy staying here and would appreciate staying here in the future."

I already knew she was going to say that but pride built up in my chest anyway. I was proud that I was a good host. "Well in that case, Ethan Spade. I have come tonight to tell you that you will be responsible for hosting a few additional liminals over the course of the next few weeks. As you know, extra-species people can vary greatly from, lamias to centaurs to mermaids but they get even more diverse than that. What the Office of Interspecies Exchange has decided that we will have 100 different randomly-selected households from our group of hosts and potential hosts around the world to care for some of the more mythical species out there and _ta-daaa_! you are one of them. To be specific, Es,Host:M #79 or **Extraspecies Host:** **(** **Mythical** **)** **Number 79** **.** By the way, "Mythical" extraspecies are those with either very strong abilities which would be dangerous if went rampant or in high masses, or anything which has specific and hard to maintain needs."

She handed me a some identification with the abbreviated information on it. It also had my personal information on it and doubled as an ID apparently. "This very flattering but why me exactly?" I said humbly unsure how to process this. "What part of "randomly-selected" did you not understand, Mr. Spade?". "Well yeah it was random for hosts but I was only a host yesterday. Seems a bit too convenient, don't you think?" I deduced that for this situation I should look the gift horse right in mouth this time.

"Mr. Spade I believe you should know that before you jam scepticism down my throat you should know that the random selection made you from potential host to host. For clarification, Miss Talibah would fall under the "mythical" category too. So you have 3 options." Anuri's ears perked up straighter than ever at this.

"1. You forfeit your "mythical" Extraspecies Host status and we give you standard extraspecies which you can host, care for and educate. This means Anuri will be forced to move away to a different household which gets your "mythical" status or if against her will to go to a different host she would have to be sent back to her residence in Egypt."

Anuri silently pleaded. for me not to choose that option.

"2. You refuse to host any additional extraspecies, but keep Anuri here in which case, renovations will need to be reversed or the costs will need to be paid for. You maintain "mythical" status and will still be accounted for in the experiment.

Anuri nodded at this but your wallet begged to differ.

"3. You stop being such a cautious prick and realize that the government isn't always out to get you. You host Anuri and the next few homestays as a trial phase just to see if the experiment works and we can safely integrate these mythical species into human society. When the experiment is done you can keep caring for the homestays or you can abandon them. Choice depends on you from that point."

With the 3 options presented to me, I saw that 1 was probably the worst option considering Anuri already hit 1st base with me. 2 was physically impossible as I can't pay for what is downstairs, much less what's beyond that. I got off the floor and I would have gone with what my heart told me. Sadly, it kept saying _ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum_ and I don't understand Morse code so I listened to my brain which said option 3.

"I'll go with option number 3 then Miss Adams." I said nervously but with a hint of excitement in my voice. She approached me and gave me a pat on the shoulder. "I assure you that you made a good decision here, Ethan. I'll be taking my leave you two. The documents containing information on The Interspecies Cultural Exchange Bill are in your room in case you need them. Good night."

The agent proceeded to walk outside my house and...locked...the door...behind her. Ignoring the fact that Miss Adams somehow managed to get keys to this house I bid Anuri good night along with a ginger stroke of her hair. She let out another soft and gentle moan at my amazing seduction techniques which was absolutely not comparable to someone petting a stranger's dog at the park.

With both mental and physical exhaustion, we both respectively went into our rooms where I went to read the file and climb into bed and Anuri was probably organizing all her stuff.

I opened the file to see it was separated into 5 segments. The first one was very thick and contained a summary of the Species Cultural Exchange Bill and also the long, unedited version which went on for at least a dozen or two pages. The other 4 segments. were actually profiles. The first one was of Anuri and all her private information and a photo. The next trio were...,to say the least a mixed bag.

The first seemed to be a Chimera going by the name "Sigma"? Who calls their child "Sigma"? Sounds like it's from an anime. Not even a last name either? Geez. The file stated that Sigma was almost a fusion of a goat, dragon, snake and lion but human like structure. Unlike Anuri's, this didn't have any private information or photo yet. Only dietary requirements, estimated date of arrival and the name and species with some extra bits and pieces.

Moving on the next seemed to be a Nightmare? I imagined an unholy mass of flesh and blood consuming the whole house only to realize that it was just a type of centaur that could go into your dreams. Neat. Also looks like we are gonna be getting a herbivore in all due time. Guess I might need to broaden meal variety. I could maybe try going to a cooking course or at least practising in my free time. Her name was "Caitlin William". This proves that extra-species can make normal names at least.

Ending on the last one, it was something that was called a Raiju. I translated it and it supposedly means "thunder beast". Upon further reading of the files,the species fell under the weasel family. So an electrically charged weasel. Why does that sound familiar? She was called "Sandā Ann". In pen at the bottom of Sanda's file, there was a small note saying: " _Sanda" means "Thunder"_ _in Japanese_ _lmao xD_ _.- Adams_

Getting a chuckle at the comment, I put the papers away and decide I will keep them on my night stand as I feel the exhaustion hit me like a truck and pass out to wake another day.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_

This is the arrival of the 2nd chapter and to be honest I feel kind of good about this chapter but I'm not sure if I've taken too many leaps here.

First, increased the chapter size. Feel like it is better this way because then I don't feel like I am rushing a too many events but at the same time I'm not dragging out events which could be summarized in a couple of sentences.

This is the debut of Jackson King, aka the Jackass. This guy was kinda rushed in this chapter but I plan on expanding on him later because he is only a side character. His deal at the moment is that Ethan is going to enjoy hanging out with Jackson but the harem will dislike or hate him. Gonna see how I can make chapters out of that if he still seems good to be in the story. He definitely won't appear as much as the harem or Ethan. Depending on how this story goes though, I might change that.

The next thing where I may have gone a bit to adventurous with is the mention of "Mythical" Extraspecies. When this idea came to me I was thinking of the Harem OCs and how each species should feel unique and have something making them standout from each other but also the OG Monster Musume. I thought maybe If I get some of the more unusual ones I could give them more depth.

Then I wondered how much harder it would be to care for, live with and intergrate some of the more extreme species like Lich or Elder Devils and how not just any horny teen with a house could just be responsible for extraspecies like that. Only a select few would caring for something like a Pharaoh or Echidna but it would be pretty easy to assign someone a Mummy or standard Lamia. So it is kind of separated into two sub categories: Standard and mythical. Standard liminals would be average stuff like centaurs or harpies. Anything with human or similar to human needs. Mythical would be anything which is either dangerous or has very specific needs. (Sometimes both)

Depending on feedback, I will change and improve ideas, or if it really comes down to it I can just scrap the idea.

Thanks for reading and as always appreciate constructive feedback. :3

-UltraDunk


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tactful Tempo

It's been a few days since the renovation of my previously humble, but now imposing home. Even though most of the furniture was kept the same with only a few additions and everything upped to scale, it still felt a bit alien to me. That isn't to say that it was bad. On the contrary, it was a nice change of pace, just a weird pace.

In the recent days I've had with my homestay Anuri Talibah, not much special has happened besides a couple of advances she tried to make. They all sounded and felt like they were scripted and practised beforehand so I didn't pay as much attention as the first time I took her out and she expressed her feelings. I don't like leaving her hanging though so I try to give at least a small pat to show I care.

Personally, even with the calmer days, the new house and Anuri made adjusting pretty hard; almost overwhelming me to exhaustion. Though, on afternoons like this, taking a bath to unwind was the best. Even at this moment, being bombarded with new host obligations, rules and requirements and whatnot I could savour the solitary and solace in my now much larger tub. The warm water encompassing my tender body, the cosy room temperature calming my soul, along with the soothing silence that filled my core to the brim with bliss. Ahhhh...I needed this.

However, to my mild discomfort, the impatient tapping of two paws slowly came into earshot, progressively becoming louder and louder. Seeking refuge in the tub and behind the curtains, I now stared at the door in cringe and annoyance as a certain paw fiddled with the knob from the outside before slamming the door open.

Can't I have some peace and quiet right now?

"You know, even if the door wasn't locked, you don't have permission to come in the bathroom without my consent, Anuri. If you hear someone in the bath, you at least knock and wait for a response before coming in. That's like, manners 101." I explained to the Anubis, who had barged into my steamy sanctuary.

"I deeply apologize Ethan, but I would prefer if we addressed a certain complication which will affect us in the very near future. If you haven't noticed, today is the date we are receiving one of those random liminals!" the kobold lectured before materializing a black board, white lab coat and piece of chalk. " You see Ethan, if you were responsible for average liminals this wouldn't be a problem and I would be willing to remain lax, however these species are significantly more dangerous. Hell, Chimeras are technically suffering Dissociative Identity Disorder and Raijus are a walking death sentence in themselves." she informed with appropriate diagrams and sketches. "I insist that we take necessary precautions to ensure, for the most part, **your** safety."

Compelling to listen too, to say the least. It would have been even more compelling if I wasn't in the bath right now. Though that last bit did leave an impression on me, that was unrelated to the scowl of the cold air seeping into the safe haven known as the bath. With a tinge of curiosity, I wanted to clarify where she was coming from. " What do you mean my safety and scheme? I am pretty sure with the outlet caps and larger area I am safe as it is... Also, just because someone may have a disorder doesn't mean they are bad or aggressive. Far from needing to hatch a scheme." I pointed out. Even if I am taking care of mythical extraspecies it can't be so bad? It's just caring for extraspecies but a little more effort, caution and acceptance right?

Anuri sighed at this before pressing further, clearly fed up but also endeared by my gullible view. "You dolt, "mythical" is basically a synonym of dangerous with how it is formatted. As flattering as your acceptance may be, your human governments just sugar-coat these groups so we feel better and humans feel safer, but in reality, even myself, extraspecies of "mythical" status are as dangerous as can be. In both physical harm, mental harm and... _other things_." She groaned before making a circle with 1 paw and inserting her index paw through the hole, like what a 12-year old sometimes does to be funny.

To say the least, she isn't wrong. I wasn't oblivious to what liminals were capable of but I assumed that online stories were fake because of how calm and composed Anuri usually is. If not fake, probably just blown out of proportion.

"Look you just need to calm down like me! It's OK to be paranoid but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Put the blackboard away (wherever you got it from) and just chill"

I cooed from the confines of my warm steamy bath. Seeping deeper into the opaque liquid with every second, until only my eyes were peering above the almost mirror-like water.

Anuri, however seemed livid and somehow got rid the blackboard, lab coat and glasses without any trace of their existence or their disappearance. "Are you even listening to me? Ethan, are you aware of the predicaments you could find yourself in, if you choose to be so reckless..." she questioned rhetorically, while approaching the bath and slamming her paws down on the edge. "...because I feel as if you don't."

Usually, I would retaliate at someone trying to threaten me, but with the precious sound of cuddly black paws slamming against the sleek surface, I let out a suppressed chuckle. On one hand, it was really sweet how she was so concerned for my safety. On the other hand, I am and have been concerned what she will do to me if I don't listen. I know she won't kill me because I am loveable and outright adorable. I can also safely say, my Anubis companion won't enslave me with her curses, like in the books and guides Miss Adams gave me. Then again, she might punch me or something. And punches really hurt. Even if their paws.

Deciding I should say something to ease her, instead of getting punched and it hurting, I sat straight, put on my smoothest facade and leaned forward enough to reveal my slightly underwhelming torso, but not too much to reveal my perfectly average and satisfactory "Other Ethan". "Anuri, of course I'm listening to you. You're probably more experienced than I am when it comes to extraspecies, being one, but I think these aren't the types of things which you should be worried about though. Just try and take it easy." I delivered confidently, albeit a bit cheesy. As I looked into the calm red eyes of the doggo standing before me, I assumed that she was at least content with my opinion, yet not a second later, I was proven wrong as I observed a sinister smirk form on her face.

"Alright, Ethan, if mythical extraspecies aren't something you should be "worried" about, then why don't I come accompany you in the bath? Surely it's nothing of too much concern. We could engage in some bonding." My face contorted at the use my own words against me trick. Well, actually she didn't use my words against me. It was more like using one-word-out-of-context-and-then-sticking-quotation-marks-at-the-end-to-make-my-fate-seem-ironic trick. That devilish hound.

Before I could complain, and testify that she was using quotes wrong in this instance the kobold hastily disposed of her clothing and presenting her caramel body to me. As a young man, this was mind-blowing. I have never seen a naked woman in the flesh before. That it is not to say that I have never seen a naked women in general before but those aren't exactly occurrences I would gladly share. With both of us blushing slightly, she cautiously stepped in the bath.

Rubbing the back of my head, I tried to start some small talk to avoid the growing problem currently making way. "So, uh, bath is pretty big, huh? Pretty cool right?" I whispered meekly, attempting to avert my gaze from her. " You could fit, er, maybe a car in this, maybe 3? Uh, yeah. Pretty cool. " _Nailed it, smooth talker._

Her ears slouched at my poor excuse for conversations. "How little female interaction have you had exactly? Ugh, you sound like I'm the first girl you've spoken to in years."

"...Well...to be fair you are naked and the statement you said isn't exactly wrong if we don't count Miss Adams or my mother." I was rubbing the back of my head so furiously I could probably rub off my scalp and bad conscience. Saying I have no experience with women would be an understatement because I was sure that the very few things I did know were most likely wrong.

"Sigh, just stop talking Ethan." she said as she adjusted herself to sitting beside me, opposed to sitting opposite of me. I jolted at the skin contact, but to my surprise and fear she pulled me even closer. I was really getting those same vibes I got a couples days ago, when I took her out for the first time and she kissed me. This is bad. If this keeps up, she'll find out.

Wait, how did I get in this situation anyway?

Maybe I turned into a babe magnet? Nah, human girls still avoid me so it must be an extraspecies thing, but then again, even extraspecies girl seem to not really care too much for me. Maybe it's just a host and homestay thing. Yeah- wait, does that mean that the other species coming to visit are gonna be into me as well!? Won't that become a bit dangerous if they all like me? Heh heh heh, I need to remember: What are the chances of them all liking me anyway? What are the chances of the next 3 girls liking me to the point of romantic interest like Anuri? 0%, that's what!

Well, that or I'm fucked. _Literally._

Illegal polygynous thoughts aside, I shuddered when I realized that Anuri was grinding her chest on my arm. She was whispering in my ear and just like last time though it was still unclear as to what she actually said. What was clear though, was the building, um, "inconvenience" under the waters. Trying to control my inconvenience, I scooted away from Anuri. This ended up backfiring as she gripped even tighter with her blunt claws digging into my skin and her face closer to mine. "It is fairly rude to ignore my affection. It isn't exactly simple to perform this right if you're going to ignore me."

"I need an adult." I whimpered

"We ARE adults, Ethan." she argued

Obviously not a kid but I was not expecting to be backed into a corner...of a bathtub. Her firm and soapy caramel breasts, rubbing against my chest. It lightly tickled every time she would come up and down but that was the least of my concerns. With how close she was getting? She was going to stumble upon my dog chew toy sooner or later.

Anuri's foot-paw at some point strafed my sceptre of secrets which caused a trigger deep within my soul. Well it felt like my soul. If it wasn't my soul it was my penis, but I imagined it was my soul.

For me, it was a mixture between my teenage hormone desires telling to ram my dick into the next I see and my common sense telling me to stand down. Even an angel, and demon version of myself appeared on my shoulders at some point.

"She's hot, she's into us, she lives with us, is special, smart and unique. I say we throw her a bone, by giving her a bone, if you know what I mean." mini-devil me said. I indeed knew what he meant and agreed.

My mini Angel me had different plans though. "It's illegal with her and are we really going to jail for a quickie? We're better than that. Not much better than that but at least slightly. We can always be friends or maybe a bit more but we don't have to be intimate on the first week." he had a less appealing but more sensible approach.

Both have fair points. What should I pick? Maybe I should pick the mini me with the better insurance in case things go south. The devil me quickly came up with a joke for this inconvenient wording. "Know what else is going south? This bath!" it laughed triumphantly

Snapping back to the present, I looked my homestay right in the eyes as she moved her paw to the south pole. "Ethan." Anuri started panting, as if in trance "I want you, Ethan. My desires, have your name written on them. I just want you to lean back and do everything I say." she half-whispered, half-panted as the slow, steady, sensational stroking satisfied me. Not irresistible moan-inducing but pretty close.

Handjob through paw was a weird experience to saw the least. The paws themselves were soft but still rough so it made for an interesting sensation. Was this technically a paw job? Only downside was the wet dog smell and my disapproval of doing this first week in demonstrating my lacklustre restraint.

It felt both amazing and amazinging-ly illegal. Her over-sized paws gently but securely gripping me and trying to pull me in despite my efforts of staying outside of her. The gaze seducing me into coming closer however I could resist succumbing fully into this situation. Only for that thin waist to be inviting me to embrace the Anubis here and now.

I needed to come up with an excuse to leave. Sadly, the only excuse I could come up with went along the lines of ''No u.'' which didn't really work in this context. So I did the next best thing. Ran away from my problems and responsibilities.

I leaped out of the bathtub with Anuri falling backwards, failing to hold onto me. Hearing a loud thud and water violently splashing everywhere, I rushed in search for a towel to wrap around my waist and dashed to my bedroom, ignoring the bitter cold of the unforgiving hallway. To be on the safer side, I made sure to get fully dressed and less stiff before I even considered considering going back out there with that man's best friend with benefits.

As I was dressing I decided to send a couple of messages to Miss Adams asking when one of the girls would be coming and which one. It would be a good way to kill some time and still get some info. Within seconds, I already received a message: _"Be there in 15_ _"_ , only to be followed by _"_ _T_ _he girl I'm bringing_ _will be a surprise though;)_ _"_ _._ Was there even any reason to add the winky face or not to tell me? Geez. Could have written "Screw you asshole not saying be rdy in 15 min ;)" and still be the exact same.

Well at least now I know she isn't bringing all 3 simultaneously because that would be a real Nightmare to deal with.

After making sure to pat myself on the back for remembering that one of my homestays would be a Nightmare and making an effective pun on it, I gave a quick "OK" to the agent and proceeded to head to the kitchen. On the way, I notice some large, wet footprints from the bathroom leading to Anuri's bedroom. How did I not hear this. Thinking it would be best to make sure nothing is awkward between us, I knocked on her door only to be welcomed with an unpleasant leer and a half naked kobold.

"Ethan, what do you require?" she said blankly, as if oblivious to my near-sex experience a few minutes ago which still left me traumatised. "However, do keep it brief. The new homestay should be arriving shortly and I prefer to not ignore them. Unlike a certain human."

"Yeah they're gonna be here in about 15 minutes but, er, more importantly. Um, 5 minutes ago? Bathroom? Everything good between us? You don't hate my guts because I'm not returning the favour or anything, right?" I rushed as a single bead of sweat rolled down from my temple and Anuri looked unimpressed.

"Pretty please,Anuri? Who's a good girl for forgiving me? Who's a good girl?" I goofily said as I rubbed behind her ears. Eventually her face softened a bit with a giggle and her tail smacked repeatedly on the door. "Heh heh, seriously, everything good though?"

"As condescending as that may be and as foolish as I am to respond to it, I'm your good girl." Doggo successfully tamed! "Don't be distressed. What I desired was illegal anyway, was just feeling frisky is all. As for us, everything is perfectly fine between us. But. It wouldn't hurt if you and I got a bit closer." she spoke calmly, before gifting me a peck on the cheek. Anuri then went back to getting dressed tail still wagging, leaving me in the hallway.

Well, if she wants to make a good impression I might as well do the same. With the thoughts of what I could possibly do to help a homestay feel welcome and comfortable, but still sincere, I went to the living room contemplating what would be best? I don't just wanna say hi. That would just make me seem distant. I don't know any jokes either so that's also out of the way. What do liminals even like? Sex? Yeah, that isn't going to work. I don't think I can handle prison, much less a girl. Pretty sure, both of those situations can result in rape at some point.I sat there contemplating what I could do.

Then it hit me, like a middle school bully who was trying to take my lunch money.

Food. Nobody dislikes food.

Concluding that food would be the absolute best choice I began to search the counter and pantries for whatever I could make before I set my mind on making a stack of sandwiches. Fluffy, light, diverse, easy to make and packed with flavour; sandwiches are the best way to go for any occasion.

I started by getting pleasantly light-brown wholemeal slices of bread and filling a few with cooked slices of meat, cold vegetables or tuna. Beautiful. I continued cutting them into lengthy rectangles. Making sure each half was exactly the same in dimensions and removing the crusts. Subjectively, better. I finished it all by adding a pinch of salt on every single one of those delicious little beauties and stacked them into a big, haphazard pile. Just as I finished them I decided to place them on the living room table by the TV.

To my surprise and convenience, I thought heard a car drive outside which was significantly louder, than the others that drove past my house at random. It confirmed my suspicions when a loud clunk was made from a door opening and closing and I could hear a cart or wheelbarrow? Yet, it got weirder. The faint buzz of static electricity was humming in the air. By process of elimination, it could only be Miss Adams and the homestay. Well either them, or someone planted a miniature tesla, on a cart, outside my house without my consent.

Ready to welcome a new friend to my home or give people a piece of my slightly above average IQ mind, I put down the sandwiches in the most appealing angle and opened my grand front door. Approaching the familiar black van I hear a recognisable mature voice talk about presumably me.

"-pade has currently proven to be a very good host for the single homestay he has had so far-oh, well speak of the devil, hey there Ethan. We were just talking about you." explained Adams as she was followed by another taller lady from behind the van. "Miss Ann and I were just discussing how you have proved to be a good host. Miss Sanda Ann, this is Ethan Spade. He will be your host throughout the Interspecies Exchange Program."

Adams emphasized "Miss Sanda Ann" by motioning to the shockingly attractive women next to her. Emanating a faint, humming noise and wearing the widest but most mischievous grin I've seen in a while, Miss Ann let go of her two large suitcases and waved toward me. " How is it going, Bitesize? Ya like what you see?" the woman snickered. There was certainly a lot to see. And the lack of which.

She stood at a respectable 6 feet and then some, surpassing me in means of height but absolutely towered over Miss Adams. I gazed into her sharp and vibrant lime green eyes. I would say I was entranced but the sharp, vertical slit pupils eyeing me really made me paranoid. It gave a real, "I'm dangerous" vibe. They did look pretty though.

Her navy blue hair seemed to vibrate faintly, yet threateningly, at the darker base, but split into erratic smaller strands and went from navy to a neon cyan as it went down. The occasional zap could be heard from the colourful tips, making me jump in surprise. The humming sounds were definitely coming from those.

What stopped me dead, in my tracks was her very... _prominent_... chest. I know its rude to look but this was unfair. She was at least an E cup and with no bra in sight. I have self-control but not to glance at least once, required a will of titanium, which I did not have. My self-control was probably made of aluminium or something and I can't compete with titanium.

Sanda wore what looked like very expensive robes. The dress had a pitch-black exterior complimented with a royal purple on the inside. The garment split into a few segments resembling arrows which went down the side but got longer at the back, although nothing covering the front. The garment latched onto the Raiju's torso tightly but only covered the centre of her breasts and only a bit of her impressive thighs.

It was at this moment I realized she wasn't wearing pants. I didn't even know if she wore underwear underneath that dress. Then again, why SHOULD I know that? What the hell, brain. Stop.

Slightly obstructed by her "clothing", Sanda possessed a medium length, but thick and spiky tail which also started darker and became lighter like her hair. Further down, her feet were covered in silky smooth white fur, but turning spiky and pointing upwards as it reached her calves. The middle of her feet were adorned with small lightning bolt shaped strands of fur standing up, sharing the same colour as her hair and tail.

So this is the mythical Raiju? Looks stunning. Ha.

"Hey lady, is this scrawny, little human my host or nah? Not gonna lie, seems disappointing." Ah, this is what I expect women to think of me. Anuri was an exception after all. 0%.

"No offence but you seem weak and vulnerable, bitesize."She teased rudely and began to pace forward, forcing me to take a few steps back. Somehow, when I was stumbling backwards, I adjusted my angle, so instead of walking back into the doorway, I was halted by the wall next to it. Taking advantage of my mistake, she pressed both of her arms on the wall, to my sides, making escape futile. The worst part is, the electrical current flowing through her could leave me stuck on the floor if I even grazed the girl. Can't even run for it...

For those who do not understand what Raiju's are, they are Extraspecies in the Weasel family that have high electrical potential and abilities. They are also known to be charged with energy, making physical contact dangerous unless multiple instant and intense orgasms weren't dangerous.

"Hm. At least he's cute." the walking, talking battery teased with a suggestive wink. Miss Adams gave a couple snickers at my situation; she is definitely into shadenfreude if this caused a giggle.

"Well, I'll let you two do the introductions for now. I've got a certain liminal to talk to about preferences. I'll be waiting inside. By the way, Ethan..." Adams chimed "be careful touching her. You might be paralysed if you do the wrong thing." she finished before heading in. Guess I got to get out of this myself!

"So, uh, Miss Sanda A-"

"Drop the formalities. Call me sugar instead~"

"OK, NO. How about we meet in the middle and I just call you by your first name, like a normal person?" me being at the edge of my nerves. I wasn't used to this, at all. Anuri was assertive but even she didn't have my back against a wall. Not literally or figuratively. The only way out of this, is to have backbone but not try and compete with her. Somewhere in the middle.

"So, my name is Ethan and I'm 19 years old. I'm your new host and it's cool to meet you. There is also another liminal here called Anuri and I'm sure she would also be glad to get to know you, too! Hope we can have a fun time together." I stated genuinely. " Can you give me something like that. Just so we're introduced?" I just need to appear confident.

"OK, short-stuff. My name is Sanda Ann and I'm 21 but you'd know that because you have my private information in a file, don't you? I'm your new homestay and will probably bang you. I know it's illegal but I will do it on the grounds that I want too and probably won't get caught. If you claim any of what I said is true I will deny it." she replied with a smile in the shape of a "D". Closing the little space between us with her colossal chest and face a few mere inches away from mine. "Regardless, I hope we have _lots of fun together_."

"So two questions. First, am I a one-night stand or am I a friend with benefits? Just curious? Second will you force me?" I asked, with actual curiosity.

I saw her menacing gaze look down to her lower left side in contemplation before staring back into my soul. "Hmmm. Either or. Depends on how good you are, really hopefully a mate though. The second bit? Would probably say I'll ask for your consent the first few times until we're pretty comfortable. Unless it's a full moon. Then your fucked 10/10 times. Literally and metaphorically." she said nonchalantly with a steady smirk now.

It's surprising, really. I went from being lonely, awkward, unattractive and bad with girls, to...still lonely, awkward, unattractive and bad with girls; I'm just wanted by two monster girls now. Knew this one for 2 minutes.

What is up with extraspecies? I've known Anuri for what? A week now and she already hit 3rd base for a few seconds? Damn. Only met this girl 2 minutes ago and she wants to screw me harder than I screwed over my social life. They probably don't even love me that much either. Just a hormone thing at this rate.

"OK, Sanda good to know! I guess. Why don't we go inside? Better than talking about how you plan to defile me. Unless you like standing outside, talking about how you'll defile a person to said person." she winked again and then strolled into my home, swaying her hips seductively with each step. I sighed, finally realizing that I'm going to be sleeping in the same house as her. Full moons are gonna be extra tough.

For those that also don't don't know what the relationship between extraspecies and the full moon is or just need a reminder, it is a mysterious primal urge that is present in all species. No exception. The files I got stated that extraspecies seemed to be more aggressive and lustful during the full moon for unknown reasons. What is known is that they show no restraint and use the their maximum capabilities and sometimes, horrifyingly surpassing those capabilities to their desires. Luckily, recent research has shown that cold water or any very cold substance can take them out of their trance either temporarily or cause them to pass out until the full moon subsides. The documents also noted that cold solids like ice work, but because they don't maintain physical contact, like water does, they aren't very practical. Other ways of not getting absolutely raped or gang-raped by the full moon effects would be either to have the homestay(s) sleep early, and/or leaving the household because cold air could also cool down girls, albeit to a lesser degree.

Proud that my all-nighters reading the guidebook "Living with Extraspecies" didn't go to waste I smiled to myself.

Stepping back into my sweet home and closing the door, I encountered the face of pure jealousy on my canine comrade, the face of mischief on my new homestay and last, but by all and any means least, the face of indulging into way too many sandwiches for a government agent. Adams gave me a thumbs up and presumably sparkling eyes behind those glasses. Anuri, on the other hand, was sceptical of the situation.

"Ethan, Miss Adams. Who is the **freak** that is currently occupying the living room and why is she wearing no pants?" she said mercilessly. Miss Adams and I choked on air and sandwich pieces respectively at "freak". Sanda's ears perked up and a deadly glare darted to Anuri.

This won't end well.

 **POV: Sanda Ann**

Well someone is dying tonight.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you over the sound of the dwarf choking on a sandwich. What did you say?" I asked with sickeningly sweet glee.

"My apologies, are you the new homestay? If you are, please leave. I was lead to believe that other homestays had decency." the filthy mutt responded "FYI, I heard everything you said outside and I can smell your south from here. My lover's safety and virginity is non-existent if you are as much in the same room as him."

"As a matter of fact, you're officially entitled to go fuck yourself. Also, if you honestly think that Bitesize over there is your lover, then you are gravely mistaken. Humans don't immediately fall for people that strike their fancy. So, in easy to understand terms: He is still up for grabs."

Oh, I could see it now! She tries her best to win over his heart with affection but then I roll in! I graciously seduce the human, until he can't resist his urges and leaves the hound alone and betrayed! She might even leave the program for good measure! Then when we're all alone, just rig the circuit breakers, lock the doors, get him in bed and make him _mine._ With, previously established consent from both parties of course!

Pfffft, who am I kidding?

"Hey, Bitesize! What's your name again? I forgot because I didn't care too much at the time." I said bluntly.

"You gotta be kidding me... It's Ethan Spade but just call me Ethan please." Ethan? Eh, kinda boring.

"Still don't care, my bad. I'll just give you a pet name to be honest. Ethan sounds lame. How about I shorten it and say...Ethy? Nah that sounds off. Screw it, just gonna give you a typical one like honey or sugar..." I suggested, making long steps toward the little boy, my hair swaying from side to side. Now, being right in front of the timid little boy, the Anubis girl was looking pretty annoyed right about now. It would be a REAL shame if I made her snap by getting sexual with her supposed "lover".

...

"...or _Daddy_."

"You arrogant, unruly whore!"

I love myself.

 **POV: Ethan Spade**

Time slowed down, almost to the point of a blur. One moment, I see Anuri's calm features grow hard and merciless. The next moment, Sanda walks up to me, calling me Daddy. Next, Anuri leaping towards her and Sanda turning around holding an open but dangerously charged palm, rushing towards her...but...if she does that, she'll be stimulated by the charge! I need to intercept her or she might possibly be paralysed! I mean, it's not fatal, but still!

Somehow, surpassing all human and physical limitations like a super hero or anime protagonist, I dashed in between the two almost instantaneously. To my left was a deadly Anubis zooming towards me, with, ironically and familiarly, cold, scarlet eyes and a closed fist-paw. To my right was an eager weasel, surrounded in flickering lightning and arrogance. But those two expressions slowly morphed into shock at the realisation of where I stood. With wide eyes and tremendous force they crashed into last thing I remember before blacking out was the cracking of the current dispersing along with being smothered in the moans of bliss from my homestays and my own.

 _"Nyaaaaahh_ _~"_

 _"_ _Ooohhhhhh~"_

 **"Hnnnnnggggghhhhh!"**

And now, I embrace the sweet release of death.

I slowly awoke, head aching, confused as hell and possibly but hopefully dead. I could barely make out my surroundings. Dark spots present in my vision and I can hear ringing in my ears. Besides that, I notice a strange tingling on my right side, various bits of fur or hair coming from both sides and my hands, well, they felt other things.

"Ethan, I feel strange. The rodent's stimulation, it's very extraordinary." Anuri uttered, trembling on the floor. "Ethan. Why did you jump in the way?" Well, I feel her leg twitching, I can begin to make out a heavy blush plus sharp and ragged breaths? Also, some moisture touching my leg. Yup, she just came.

I'm going to jail, aren't I?

"Pffftt, wow. Bitesize, you look happy. Did I make you burst?" she said, snickering and rubbing a tear from her eye. Sanda seemed pretty much the same. Monster girls are oddly sexual. Wonder if the male ones are also this weird or if it's just a female thing.

"No, you didn't make me burst, surprisingly."

"Damn it."

"Honestly confused because I thought Raiju's were incredibly dangerous. I read that touching you can lead to intense multiple orgasms and temporary paralysis. How come that didn't happen?" I asked, quite unsure.

Miss Adams stepped forward shoving the last bit of a sandwich in her mouth. "Yu schee, Raischus froduche elctrishity eqrivalen-"

"Holy shit- can you SWALLOW?" Sanda interrupted, still lying next to me on the floor as the agent gulped down the nuisance. "Ugh, what a pig. Tell my host about how my current works, **clearly** if you don't mind and not like you're pigging out on the free food you're getting."

Why is Sanda such a jerk?

Miss Adams glared down at the 3 of us before resuming. "Rude. Ahem, as I was trying to say, Raijus produce electricity equivalent to the amount of stimulation they put themselves through. This electrical shock is by no means painful but is directed to the reproductive system in particular, for obvious reasons." She explained "You didn't blow like a volcano, Mr. Spade because Miss Ann was previously requested to cease any form of stimulation for at least 72 hours, prior to coming into the country and is limited to self-inflicted sexual stimulation to once every week. Physical contact with Miss Ann may cause...effects but shouldn't be anything too serious or satisfactory as long as you don't touch her within at least 8 hours from previously mentioned "stimulation"."

Huh. Didn't expect my coordinator to be this cautious about liminals. Even if they are considered mythical I wouldn't have even thought the government would be this supportive. Feels good man.

But it didn't "feel good man" for long because the small woman loomed over me with ominous glasses and a creepy smile. I don't know why but my house morphed into a black abyss. "Don't forget that they are still off limits for any intimate actions, Mr. Spade. If you are to do so, it will result in the deportation of all homestays and you're immediate arrest. Same goes for you too, Miss Ann and Miss Talibah." I swallowed down my spit and shame. I can't believe I got into this type of situation twice today. I need to be more careful.

"Yes ma'am." I said sweating nervously

"Understood, Miss Adams." Anuri droned, after recovering.

"Bite me, you lonely cuck." Sanda insu- why is she being such a jerk!?

The agent seemed relatively unfazed by this evil Raiju and simply sighed and walked outside to take the suitcases Sanda had brought with her and placed them gently by the door.

"Mr. Spade. Your next two homestays will arrive within the next few weeks, separately I might add. In the meantime, I'm going to have to ask you to try and get more clothes for Miss Ann. As you can probably tell, her wardrobe is a bit... revealing." I concluded that much after seeing her. "While I may think it looks sexy and you may think it's sexy, the public won't take kindly to someone who has more hair covering their body than actual clothing. It wouldn't hurt for Miss Talibah to have a wardrobe upgrade either."

"OK, I can fit some time in for that." I attempted to stand up but was pulled down by the two extraspecies beside me, as they put their lustrous bodies on my arms, effectively gluing me to the floor. As they both looked at me, with enchanted eyes, they inevitably noticed the other.

It was at that moment, that my chances of surviving today, were similar to the stock market of the 1929 Wall Street Crash: Plummeting at an alarming rate with no signs of recovering.

"Release. My. Lover. At Once." Anuri growled.

"Yeah, I'll make him release. Make him release, on these tits!" the Raiju purred, climbed closer to my face. "Hey, hot stuff. What's your output looking like? "I was not prepared today. I mouthed for Adams to 'Please help me, I am in danger, do your job of protecting me, I'm scared, I'm pretty sure this counts as sexual harassment.' but she already came to my rescue wearing rubber gloves and snatching both of them up with tremendous ease despite them both being taller than her she dragged them by the ears causing whimpers to squeal from the both of them.

"Stop being such a baby. I'm your coordinator so you can trust me when I say: Nothing will go wrong. They aren't going to actually try to sleep with you, it's just banter. Who falls for someone they met a week ago, much less a single noon?" Miss Adams assured tipping down her glasses. " But just in case they do want you, you'll need to know that pulling most of them on the ear gets the trick done. Use the re-useable rubber gloves for Sanda. Rubber is one of the best electrical insulators, so you should be dandy."

You acquired the Rubber Gloves! Equip them to not get shocked to death! Unless your homestay touches the other 95 percent of your body that it is...

"Adams out, see ya later everybody." she said before shutting my door and abandoning me with the two troublemakers, fussing over their ears being sensitive.

They were so weird it was almost like they came from another planet. They were definitely not a bad weird, or at least not entirely. Anuri so far made my life a lot more bearable. Even for the short time I met Sanda, I could tell she was far from boring.

May be a weird pace, to adjust to with all these new things popping up.

But a good change of pace, nonetheless.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_

 _Chapter 3 is finally here. Didn't mean for it to be this late but I wanted to go over it a few times and ended up taking longer than expected. I am happy with how this turned out though._

 _To be fairly honest, I'm hoping that occasional lemons don't deter people so I decided I will keep it away from penetration, blowjobs and the sort for now._

-UltraDunk


End file.
